Aftermath
by SOA.HMH
Summary: A Jax/Tara story about what I think would have happened, had Season 3 not started the way it did. My first Fic, so R&R please. Just changed the rating to M, for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first Fic, so go easy! I love the couple Kurt Sutter created... I just want to play with them!

* * *

To say that he'd been distant was the understatement of the year. But still… she didn't push the issue. Hell, even she had thrown herself into 80 hour work-weeks. Keeping her mind off that day was the only way to get through it. Tara couldn't help remembering that day… and the men's return.

_Flashback_

_After Jax untied her, Tara again checked on Kips vitals. He was really, truly dead. For some reason, she thought it wasn't appropriate to use his nickname after death. Then she cried. For Kip, for Able, for Jax, but most of all… for the guilt of not being able to fight back. After she covered, the now cold Kip, with her favorite quilt. Tara grabbed her phone and keys. She needed to go to the clubhouse, and she needed to call Gemma. _

_The entire drive felt like it took seconds. Probably because her brain wasn't focused on the road. It was focused on Abel. It didn't help matters that Gemma was still MIA. Strange, Tara thought erratically, how I never wanted Gemma IN my life, but now I NEED her. She got no answer. Tara cried a little more for Gemma. Either her not knowing the situation, or worse, her in her own form of trouble._

_Tara whipped her Cutlass into the garage parking lot and heaved a strong sigh of relief. There by the clubhouse was a row of glistening and shiny black motorcycles. "They got to him in time," Tara breathed, spotting Jax's bike. She wiped away the moisture still coating her cheeks and got out of the car._

_The first person she noticed when walking up to the clubhouse was Bobby. The big burly man was sitting on the picnic table, with his head bent down, and his face in his hands. As Tara walked up, Bobby heard her soft scuffle and raised his head._

_"I wouldn't go in there Doc," Bobby said sliding to his feet. _

_"Why? What happened? Where's Able? Where's Jax?" Tara couldn't stop the flow of questions, and as each one left her lips, she shed more of the unstoppable tears._

_Bobby just stood and stared. Almost as if he was in shock. When he finally made eye contact with Tara, she could see she wasn't the only wet faced person in the parking lot. Bobby just looked down again and shook his head. _

Tara came back as she stepped into the dank bar she'd become accustomed to. It was Tuesday.

She always came to the bar on Tuesday. Jack Daniels was her friend; Jax Teller was her soul mate. But only on of them was in Charming. And as the memories of that day slowly faded she knew now, like she found out that day….They never got to him in time. Able was still missing, and Jax was still searching. And Tara was still getting drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tara, you know you shouldn't be out her alone, obviously intoxicated." Chief Hale had slowed his cruiser to a stop when he saw the familiar woman stumbling down the street. He had almost forgotten it was Tuesday.

"You'd rather me drive Chief?" Tara asked putting her weight from one foot to the other. It was an effort to remain standing. She had become a victim of routine it seemed. Every Tuesday and sometimes Sundays she would walk to the Reaper's Den. A bar, ran by Toni (a friend of the club), about five blocks and one small wall's jump from her father's house. Since she knew each time she went, she wouldn't be sober upon leaving, she walked there.

Hale had never seen Tara look so bad. She was always thin, but now she looked gaunt. The bags under her eyes showed months of insomnia. She looked lost.

"Let me give you a ride home," Hale offered…."you know it's not safe here right now." Tara didn't say anything. All of the beers and whiskey she had had took the fight out of her. She opened the passenger door, and slumped down in the seat. Hale got in and started driving. He didn't want to breech the subject, but one of his oldest friends looked remarkably hopeless.

"Has he called?" No need for names, they both knew who he was talking about.

"No David" Tara said, letting the depth of her loss seep into her voice. "For more than three weeks this time."

Hale knew just how long Jax had been gone. Three weeks was probably just the tip of the iceberg. Since the SONS disappearing act, even Hale had had his share of rough days. Ironic he felt more comfortable with the MC boys around.

They pulled into Tara's driveway. Her yard looked about a month over needing a mow and her garden was teeming with weeds.

"Thanks," Tara huffed grabbing for the door handle.

"Wait," David said grabbing her arm from retreat. "You're not alone Tara." He said this staring firmly into her half-drawn intoxicated eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Whatever Chief," Tara half muttered snatching her arm from his grasp and stepping out of the police cruiser.

Hale waited until she got into the house before he left. He had more patrolling to do.

The next morning, Tara woke up with her head pounding and still dressed in the clothes she wore out. It was her day off, hence the heavy drinking the night before. Yet here it was, the crack of dawn, and she was wide awake. She went through the normal list in her head of people she neither knew where they were, let alone HOW they were: Jax, Able, Gemma….

All she could do now is think. Action wasn't her strong suit, no matter that she wouldn't even know where to begin. So she just stayed. Robotic. Day-in, day-out. The sound of a lawn mower close by kicked her out of her thoughts. She glanced at the clock: 6:24 am. Who would be out this early on a Wednesday, she wondered, slowly rising up off her couch. She peeled the curtain from the living room window back. A sort of gasp/cough escaped her when she focused on the scene in front of her. There, in her front yard, and shirtless… was David Hale. She had almost forgotten he had given her a ride home last night. Tara watched as he pushed the mower across her yard one way, then turned, huffed, and started the trek back. Tara knew her yard was a mess, she just never found the time to get to it. You could tell it was hard work just seeing the sweat pour down his face and back. The muscles on his arms becoming more defined with every turn and every push. It was staring at those thick bands of muscle that had Tara suddenly realizing what she was doing. She was ogling David Hale! Tara closed the curtain after that and went to take a shower. She didn't feel like thanking him. In fact, who even asked him to come over to her house and fix her yard? No one. Tara shook all thoughts of David out of her head as the hot warm started to wipe away the dehydration and haziness of last night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was exactly a week later, and Tara found in the same place she went every Tuesday night. Toni was the owner/ bartender of the Reaper's Den and was a long-time friend of the club. He was older, probably in his late fifties, but he was strong. He was broad in the shoulders, thick in the middle, and had well-worn hands. He reminded Tara of her father. Only this man was kind… and sober.

The hospital had started forcing Tara to take days off. And since Wednesdays were the day, she found that if she drank herself silly on Tuesday nights, she could sleep through most of the next day. Plus Toni could always tell her stories about the things she had missed in the ten years she was away. He had stopped talking about Jax so much, as it seemed to make Tara's bar tab double. Not that he ever charged the VP's old lady, he was just concerned about her. Tara was on her third double Jack when in walked two men, obviously in the wrong place.

The first one was tall, dark, and had a mustache that was a couple days passed needing a trim. The second was a bit shorter with a scar that ran the entire length of his face. From brow to chin, Tara easily recognized it as a stab wound. Yet it wasn't their scruffy appearance that made Toni put his hand below the bar on the 12-guage always ready, it was the leather cuts they had covering their white t-shirts. Mayans. Instead of taking a booth or even heading to the pool tables near the back, both men sauntered up to the bar and took the chairs on both sides of Tara.

"Nice tattoo," mustache man said, leaning a little close to Tara's ear.

Tara immediately reached for the back of her tank top that had risen a little from her slouching over the bar. She leveled a cold stare at the men, surely showing weakness would just egg them on.

Mustache man just grinned at Tara's obvious glare and turned to Toni. "Why don't you get us some shots old man? And of course one for the pretty lady." Clearly he was running this show.

Toni didn't even twitch an eyelash. "I don't think so _boys_. In fact, you should leave now before you get yourselves into even more trouble. I'm sure you're aware of these city limits."

Tara was beginning to feel the anticipation rise. Scarface seemed to feel her unease and took the opportunity to run his finger over her lower back.

Faster than the intruders expected, Tara spun around in her stool and simultaneously grabbed the Beretta out of her purse that was lying open in front of her. She took two steps back, leveling the gun at both men still sitting, eyes a little wider now.

"Get out."

Both men looked at each other. A silent exchange, perhaps deciding her seriousness. Tara unloaded a round into the bar, exactly between the two. "Now," was all she said.

The two men stumbled to their feet. "See you around princess," Scarface sneered as the two exited the bar. Once they heard the motors crank up and roar out, Tara finally relaxed out of her gunfighter stance.

"Let me get another double Toni," she muttered, once again taking her seat. She was sober again, and that wouldn't do. She put the safety on and set the gun on the countertop. "And sorry bout the bar, I can pay you for the repairs."

Toni just shook his head with a smirk on his face and a feeling of pride in his heart. Then he poured her another drink.

Hale POV

It was Tuesday night, and Chief David Hale was patrolling as usual. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit he was killing time before he drove by Toni's to check on Tara. He knew she was there.

He and Toni had come to an understanding that she was not to walk home alone anymore. Since then, he usually got the call about her leaving a little after midnight. They never told Tara about their agreement. She was usually too far gone in this too small town to take him showing up during her walk as anything more than a coincidence.

Sometimes, he wondered, if she even realized he gave her a ride home nearly every Tuesday. Last week he had come back to her house early Wednesday and mowed her lawn. He didn't think she knew it was him because he tried to get there early enough that she might still be sleeping off her drunk.

Tonight was a quiet night. Only a few drunks getting out of hand and one domestic violence disturbance. It should be about time for his phone to ring. He was making a right turn that would take him down the ten block stretch to Toni's, when he spotted two unfamiliar bikes parked in the alley of an abandoned bookstore and Zobelle's old burned-down cigar shop.

Curiously, Hale stopped his cruiser behind the bikes to run the tags. His hesitance and suspicion quickly elevated when the names and photos of two obvious felons, out of their territory, popped up on his screen.

And only a few blocks from Toni's? On a Tuesday night? Hale quickly flipped his cruiser into reverse and pulled out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just a sucker for romance.

Summary: A lot of readers were confused by this chapter. What I'm trying to do is flop between Tara in Charming missing Jax, and Jax still in Ireland looking for Able. But have no fear, soon all will be back home and hopefully mending what this split did to them.

**Jax**

I don't even know where I am or what day it is. All I know is that I'm close. Close to finding my son and having this nightmare be over.

I light up my last cigarette as I wait for the Irishman. Jimmy promised this was it. The last "errand" I needed to run to get Able back. It's been almost six months now.

I wonder if my son will remember me. I wonder if I'll recognize him.

I remember the deal we made on the first day. I never dreamed it would've taken this long.

_Flashback_

"_Jackson, I know I can find your boy for you," Jimmy said with superiority in his eyes. I could tell from the way he said it that his assistance wouldn't come free. _

_Whatever. I was out of my element here. In an unknown territory, up against an unknown enemy. _

_At least I had my best friend with me. Opie was waiting patiently outside the café for me to talk to Jimmy. I wished Tara was here, but I was glad she wasn't. I only had enough strength to worry about Able. _

"_Then do it." That was all I could say. I didn't understand the evil it took to kidnap an innocent child._

"_Our arrangement with the SONS has always been true. And I will find him." Jimmy paused after that. "But," he hesitated, "Since you're here in Belfast, I need your help with something first." _

_Anger seeped into me. I had no time for games. I didn't even know if Able was alive, and I sure as hell didn't want to "talk business" while he possibly only got further away from me._

_I just glared at him to continue. If I would've opened my mouth, surely nothing good would come out. _

"_Lately we've been meeting some resistance trying to move our supply from the Ulster territory to Corciagh in the south. We need your crew to help us with this problem. As Americans, you aren't as easily recognized. You should be able to complete this quickly and without incident." _

_Jimmy paused to take another sip of the single-malt Jameson whiskey._

"_You do this for me, you will have your son back."_

"_How do I know this little "task" won't get me killed?" Jax wondered out loud. "I mean, obviously if it was easy, you'd do it your self. Use your own muscle."_

_Jimmy looked like he was thinking hard before answering._

"_You don't."_

That was six months ago. Jax obviously wasn't dead. Although the things he'd seen and done felt like they aged him fifty years.

He couldn't imagine going back to his home town now. Charming, California. That felt like ten lifetimes ago.

But this was it. He just had to receive payment, get it back to Jimmy, pick up the kid, and leave this hell hole.

At this point, Jax was alone…except for Tig. The boys all took turns going home, going to Seattle (where Gemma was working through her own shit) and coming back here. Jax never left.

He'd committed to this process so hard and for so long, he couldn't even fathom leaving for an hour, let alone a day or two. Nope. Jimmy promised. This was it. He HAD to believe it. The task was done, he was getting his son.

AND he had lied before. He knew what day it was. It was August 12th. Tara's birthday. Today was her 29th birthday. He should call her. It had been almost a month this time, since he'd called. HE just couldn't bring himself to dial the digits.

He didn't have the words to tell her. He'd waited ten years for her return, only to abandon her for too long. His confession of love in that hospital waiting room was the smallest admission to what he truly felt. He loved her. Mind, body, and soul.

What killed him the most was not being able to share the pain he was in. He knew deep down she blamed herself for what happened that day. He never blamed her.

If she hadn't survived, they may never had known what happened. What were the chances of someone kidnapping his son? He never even considered it.

She had tried to come to Ireland, and he wouldn't let her. "Keep our home safe," he had said. "For when I bring our son home."

Again, that was six months ago. Now he couldn't even talk to her anymore without the feeling of extreme disgrace. He hadn't done what he said he would. He hadn't brought their son home…yet.

And selfishly he thought it unfair to talk to her until he could utter those words:

"Were on our way home."

He was struggling with the decision to call her, when the Irishman finally came out of the bar.

"It took you guys long enough to get to this point," the Irishman goaded, knowing full well exactly what they had to go through.

"Aye," Jax responded. Impatient to get the "Show on the road." Jax pulled another drag off his cigarette, and gave the man a stare that could only be described as "pay up."

The Irishman smirked and handed Jax a thick envelope out of his coat pocket.

All of this trouble, for twenty thousand dollars. Jax shook his head. His club gave the Irish 5x that almost every month without all this trouble.

But he knew what this was. Jimmy testing his loyalty to the True IRA. In his opinion, he'd passed. Months ago.

"Going to get your boy now then, eye?" the nosy Irishman asked.

Putting his helmet on and nodding to Tig to do the same… all Jax could say, yet again was….

"Aye."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just a sucker for romance.

Summary: A lot of readers were confused by earlier chapters. What I'm trying to do is flop between Tara in Charming missing Jax, and Jax still in Ireland looking for Able. But have no fear, soon all will be back home and hopefully mending what this split did to them.

**Tara**

"Alright Toni. See you next week, same time, same place," Tara slurred these words as she stumbled upright off the barstool.

There were several patrons scattered around the bar, and a few threw glances in her direction.

"Tara," Toni stopped her. "Those guys in here earlier were seriously looking for trouble. And I doubt they took lightly to you chasing em' outta here. Isn't there anyone you could call to pick you up?"

Tara bristled a little at his words.

"I'm a big girl Toni. In case you didn't notice. And no, there's no one I can call."

Tara slung her purse over her shoulder and determinately walked straight for the door. She'd feel guilty about snapping at Toni tomorrow, but he knew her pain

Besides, David seemed to have taken a concerned approach to her Tuesday night ritual, and she was sure as shit he would be along shortly.

Not that she needed his help either, but her tolerance had not built up and walking was beginning to be difficult.

As soon as she stepped out into the night air, she felt better. Cigarette and cigar smoke always made her nauseas and clean air felt like just what she needed.

Tara walked in the direction of her father's house.

She had stopped staying at Jax's over a month ago because it was too painful to crawl into that bed alone at night.

For several weeks after that day, she would dream about Abel crying and would immediately get out of bed…only to be reminded it wasn't real.

She would even dream some nights she could feel Jax sleeping beside her, holding her, only to wake up and cry because he was so far away and completely out of reach.

Her normal path was to cut through the side parking lot to behind the bar. One quick scale of the cement wall in the back, then cut through a side yard and onto her father's street. From there it was only a four block stumble to her doorway.

As she was walking through the lot, a rustling caught her ears, followed by heavy footsteps on pavement. Tara slowed her pace, but didn't look back.

As slowly and gracefully as she could manage through her whiskey haze, she reached her hand into her bag to search for her gun.

She was turning behind the building and had found the hilt when another figure stepped from where he was leaning against the back wall. It was Scarface from earlier.

She was about to pull her gun, when the familiar click of a ready weapon behind her made her pause.

"I wouldn't do that, sugar, unless my friend here is the last man you ever want to see." Tara removed her hand, as Scarface stepped forward and ripped her bag from her shoulder.

**Hale**

"Chief. It's Toni," Hale listened as he drove to the exact place the call was coming from.

"Yeah Toni. Everything alright?" Hale waited.

"Tara just left. Thought tonight would be a good night for you to "find" her." Toni had a little seriousness in his statement.

"This have anything to do with the two abandoned Mayan bikes I found a few blocks from here?" Hale questioned, stepping a little harder on the gas

.

"Shit Chief. Find her. They came in earlier, and left without a fondness for her."

"Shit is right Toni. Ill let you know when I got her." Hale closed his phone and thought to himself. He remembered what happened to Gemma a while back. _Please let me find her before something bad happens_

**Tara**

"Well, well princess. Not so tough without your gun, huh?" Mustache man moved closer to his friend, still aiming his gun at her back. Tara didn't comment or move, she just stood there. Resigned to the situation.

"And tell me, why ARE you out here alone? Why would the big, bad, SAMCRO boys leave a pretty, little, old lady to walk to the streets without protection?"

As he enquired about her weaknesses, he grabbed Tara by the neck and hair pinning her to the wall.

Tara's head exploded from the slam. There were stars in her eyes and her knees had started to give out.

"I think what we need here…. Is a lesson in humiliation." He handed the gun to Scarface, who kept the weapon fixed on Tara.

"You humiliate us with your little gun," he growled ripping open Tara's shirt and exposing her bra. "We humiliate you with ours," he finished…smirking at his own joke.

The man was fumbling with Tara's belt when a gunshot pierced the quiet night. Scarface turned his gun to the shadows where Chief Hale stepped out with his gun aimed at the men.

"You should let my friend there go," David said calmly stepping closer to the scene.

The man holding Tara released her head and slid the knife from his sleeve.

"I don't like your odds copper," the man glared at Hale, pressing the blade to Tara's throat.

"How about now?" an angry Toni asked as he stepped from the other side of the building, 12-gauge aimed right at Mustache Man.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Im just a sucker for romance and heartbreak.

A/N 2: I promise a Jax chapter next! Maybe even a check in with the "Queen." Bare with me all of you who might figure out where this is going after this chapter.

**Tara**

Tara slumped down onto her father's worn-out sofa after a long day. Still in her scrubs, she looked around the room.

Nothing in this place felt like a home. She didn't want this to be her home, she wanted to be back at Jax's.

Yet just thinking about that empty nursery had her mind made up for her. She would stay here until their return, or never again set foot in that house.

The place where she started to build the family she always wanted, with the man she always wanted.

Tonight was different though. More depressing. Thank god it wasn't a Tuesday, or she would definitely be passed out by now. Well, maybe not after the events of the other night.

After Toni had also come to her rescue, the Mayans had retreated.

_Flashback_

"_How about now?" an angry Toni asked as he stepped from the other side of the building, 12-gauge aimed right at Mustache Man._

_This knew addition had Mustache Man removing the knife from her throat. With both his hands raised and an air of amusement and surprise in his voice, he started backing away from Tara. _

"_Guess your not as unprotected as we thought," he stared Tara directly in the eyes._

_Tara still could move. Fear and pain kept her leaning against the wall for support._

"_Deja para ir hermano. Podemos coger su solo otra hora." ( Lets go brother. We can catch her alone another time.)_

_Scarface just nodded his head at his friends back and released his grip on his gun. Holding the weapon in a surrender position._

_Hale and Toni never lowered their weapons. They kept their eyes trained on the two as they retreated to the parking lot. _

_Only when they were out of sight did Hale relax his stance._

"_This is Chief Hale," David said into his receiver. He waited for dispatch response. _

"_Go ahead Chief," was the response he got. "I have two gentlemen trespassing at he Reaper's Den. Please send Thorton and Bullis to 185. N Main St. to make sure these men leave the area quietly." _

"_10-4 Chief. Want to be notified when they leave?"_

"_Yes please." David then turned his focus to Tara._

_Toni had lowered his weapon also, and slung off the jacket he'd been wearing to drape it over Tara._

_David picked up her purse from the ground and set it at Tara's feet._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, though Tara was clearly a mess. "We should get you to the hospital."_

_Tara finally raised her eyes and looked at the Chief. 'No." she stated firmly with a slight shake of her head. _

"_I'm OK." She finally stood on her own to feet and touched the back of her head. A wince of pain crossed her face and blood was on her fingertips when she removed her hand. _

"_They'll just ask questions at the hospital, and I just really want to go home."_

_David looked at her trying to decide if he could convince her._

"_Chief," his receiver chirped._

"_Go ahead," David said holding the hand piece._

"_The two men have left Charming limits. Thorton and Bullis followed them to the border."_

"_Roger that." David turned back to Tara. "Let me take you home."_

_Tara exchanged a look of gratitude with Toni._

"_I appreciate you guys helping me out." She paused. "And I think I'll be more careful from now on." She nodded at David and headed to his car. Half way there, she turned back to Toni. _

"_Please don't tell any of the guys about this. They have they're own shit to deal with." She paused again. "And in turn, I promise NOT to see you next Tuesday night." Tara half-smiled while she waited patiently for his response._

"_Deal." Toni said. "Get home safe girl. That VP's gonna need you when he gets back."_

Tara sighed in relief remembering that conclusion. She was relieved that the two men she didn't even know she could rely on, had saved her life and her dignity that night.

Yet, as relieved as she was to be alive, today was still worse than most days. Today was her birthday. Jax never called.

Technically, there was still two hours left in the night, but she had stopped hoping a long time ago. As if her defeated subconscious refused to let him go, the phone in her hand rang out loud.

"Hello," Tara answered, not hiding the smile in her voice.

"Tara." A pause. "This is D-David. *cough* Chief H-Hale." It sounded like she wasn't the only one hiding something in that tone of voice. Only this sounded like nerves.

Tara's brain immediately went into overdrive. This was it. Jax was dead.

"Tara? You still there?" David questioned her silence.

"Yeah. I'm still here. What is it David?" Tara was tired, and the disappointment of it not being Jax was deflating.

"Y-Yes, well. I was calling to check on you from the other night. How's the head?" David's confidence picked up all little towards the end.

"Oh. It's fine. Thanks for calling though," now Tara just wanted to get off the phone.

"Well, there's another reason I was calling actually."

Tara just waited without saying anything.

"I-I know its late, but I just got off patrolling. And…Well… I was wondering if you'd had your birthday dinner yet?"

Tara was speechless. Was David really asking her to dinner? Did he really remember it was her birthday? Well, he was the only one.

"Tara?" David questioned again.

Coming back from her shock, all Tara could do was stutter a response. "N-No… I haven't eaten actually. _But,_ thanks for the offer David. Its been a long day and I don't really feel like going anywhere."

"Tara. I'm not asking you out on a date." He had a clear tenor to his voice. "So don't worry. Its just…. its your birthday and you shouldn't be alone."

Tara didn't have a retort for that. It _was _her birthday, and she _didn't _want to be alone.

"Why don't I just bring by a pizza and we watch some TV or something?" he definitely sounded innocent enough.

Tara thought for a second. She knew Jax would be pissed about this if he knew, but really how could he be upset that she needed human contact? Someone to keep her company. A friend. She decided he couldn't.

"Alright Chief, see you in a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jax**

They had to ride back over 50 miles to reach the train station hook up.

From there, they had to take the train north for six hours. Back to Jimmy.

From there, he should be able to get his son back. After that, he'd worry about getting home.

Jax looked over ay Tig as they rode the winding roads toward the train.

The roads were clear, and never usually traveled by anyone. When they did encounter people on the roadway, they were usually walking, or on a scooter of some sort.

But there would be no one out at this time of night. It was smooth sailing for he and his brother.

Tig had been the last one to arrive back to Ireland this time. He had gone back to Seattle to help Clay and Gemma with some task that would hopefully clear her name.

Jax didn't know if he had gone back to Charming, but he desperately wanted to ask Tig if he had.

Had he seen Tara? Was she OK? Had she moved away? Gone back to Chicago? Had she met someone else? Jax caught himself on that final thought.

What would he do if she had? He could understand her decision, for sure. He had deserted her. It was like he had died all those months ago.

Tara was an amazing, smart, beautiful woman with her head on her shoulders and a fierce heart to love. What if she had met someone?

He supposed if the guy wasn't a total douche, he might be okay with it. That thought let Jax's mind wander to who he would consider NOT a total douche.

Unfortunately this line of thinking was beginning to piss him off, and on this final stretch of work, all Jax had was time to think.

Would she ever forgive him? Would he want her to? If this could happen to Able, what could happen to her?

At least he knew his son was still alive. He hadn't checked in with Tara in so long…she could be dead.

Jax could feel his heart suddenly ache. He reached up a fist to his chest to try to alleviate the pressure. He needed to call her, to hear her voice. To wish her a happy birthday.

No! Not yet. Soon. Soon he'd have his son, and he'd let Able call her. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to _actually _call, but he'd wait until she could hear his baby talk on the other end.

Besides, if he called and she didn't answer…he'd probably lose what little hope he had left.

And even more besides, if he got to the end this trek and Jimmy didn't have his son; he planned on killing the man, right there. And without a doubt, Jimmy's men would put him out of his misery.

**Gemma**

"Well it's about damn time." Gemma frustratingly said. She was standing up from the plastic chair in the FBI interrogation room.

"I turned myself in a week ago!"

"Well ma'am, we were just checking into the possibly of other witnesses to corroborate your story," the young male agent was holding a case file in front of him, trying to maintain his composure under the menacing gaze of Gemma Teller.

"I already told you idiots that it was just me and her in that house," she paused. "Well except for the two dead people."

Gamma pushed her chair under the table and went to grab her purse the man had just returned to her.

"Where's Stahl?" Gemma asked not making eye-contact right away.

The agent made sort of a coughing/ throat-clearing sound.

"Agent Stahl was killed in a car accident a month ago," he stated, sounding almost sad. "Drunk driver took her out while she was jogging."

Gemma turned to him then, obviously not the least bit broken up.

"Pity," she said. Then waited. "She had great hair."

With that Gemma went for the door of the room. Released without charges.

**Jax**

Jax was waiting for his bike to be loaded into the cargo bay of the train when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but most days he was hard pressed to see a number he_ did_ recognize.

"Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Hey baby. You all right?" Gemma.

"In six and a half hours I should be," Jax responded with hope in his voice.

"Well good. I was afraid I'd have to come out there and kick some Irish ass." Gemma wasn't just threatening. He could picture her with a booked flight to Belfast just waiting to confirm.

"How are you calling me? Tig said you turned yourself in before he came back here," Jax wondered aloud.

"You know they couldn't charge me on some she said, she said bullshit, and no witnesses." Gemma retorted.

"Ah…" Jax realized what was being said, _without being said. _"So Stahl?"

"It was so tragic, Jax, poor woman was hit by a drunk driver. While jogging no less! Such a shame."

Jax could hear in his mother's voice just how little "pity" or "shame" she felt. In another lifetime, Jax might've felt bad for the woman, but in this instance she was the reason he was in this shit hole. He hoped the accident hurt like hell before she died.

"So what's your plan now? You going home?" Jax couldn't help the hopefulness that seeped into his question. If his mother was headed home, Tara would have someone there so much sooner.

"No baby. Im staying right here until I know my grandson in on his way home."

Jax physically deflated, but didn't say anything in response.

"You talk to her?" Gemma finally broke the silence when Jax didn't say anything to her plans. No need for names, they both knew who she was talking about.

"No," was all he could say. It was his mother's turn for silence.

"Well Jackson, you just focus on the task at hand. You get Able back, and then you come home. Whatever happens after that, we'll deal with."

Tig piped in at that moment, "We're all set to go man. I can't wait to get back to the desert sand."

"Mom I gotta go."

"You be safe baby, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mom."

Jax closed his phone and jumped up into the cargo bay. If all goes to plan, he thought, I should be back in the states in less than 48 hours. _Please God,_ he thought, _Let everything go to plan._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone whose been reading and reviewing. I don't own the characters. I'm just a sucker for romance, heartbreak, and very possessive males!

A/N 2: I really wanted this to be the chapter, but I couldn't rush it. It felt like we needed just a bit more back-story. Plus I just love the Tara/Gemma dynamic.

But, because this isn't the chapter most have been waiting for, I'm updating quicker and diligently working on the next chapter.

Bare with me guys; your patience will be rewarded!

Thanks again!

**Jax**

The train was delayed. The train was _fucking DELAYED!_

He was starting to believe God was punishing him.

Instead of the six hours it should've taken, Jax had lost an additional half a day.

The only upside to this situation was that Jimmy seemed to finally be cooperating, and agreed to wait for Jax.

Luckily, Jax had other players on his side who were just as invested in this day as he.

A quick call to Chibs and Juice to explain he and Tig's predicament had them making their ways to Jimmy shortly after.

Maybe it was the sound of total loss and frustration in Jax's voice that finally convinced Jimmy to give up the Able info to the two of them, but whatever it was, they were back on track now.

Jax assured Jimmy that Tig would make the rest of the trek North with the cash, while Jax jumped-train to meet up with the other two.

That's where Jax was now. Riding all over Ireland like a mad man. Trying to reach a town named Nenagh.

Able was in an orphanage there. Jax physically cringed every time he thought of his son in that place. Though he'd never seen the conditions of foreign orphanages, he could picture the horrors of the place.

Overpopulated, under-managed, and his son…stuck there. Had he been hurt? Abused? Malnourished? He had no idea.

All he knew is he was two hours away, and had never prayed so hard in his life.

**Tara**

Tara awoke feeling better than she had in a long time.

Nothing special had happened the night before, but for some reason she just felt _better_. Maybe she just needed a friend.

Lyla had tried to comfort her in the beginning, but with Opie coming and going so much, and Cara-Cara being burnt down, Tara knew the woman had more than she could handle as it was.

Besides, Tara worked when she was depressed or stressed.

A few of the guys would check in on her in the beginning when they would come home for "club business."

They would trade off a few weeks here, a few weeks there. But not Jax, never Jax.

But after a few times of her begging for information, or begging to have them take her with them, they had stopped checking on her.

Perhaps it was the tear-stained eyes she would unleash on them, that would physically break there hearts as they told her No.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she assumed Jax had told them to leave her alone, for her own good.

She had spoken to Gemma only once since the incident, and the conversation had been short.

_Flashback_

"_Gemma? Where are you? Are you ok?" Tara had panicked at the sound of the woman's voice. She was so worried about her._

"_I'm fine darlin. They got me holed up in some shit hole up North." There was a long pause_ _between the women, both saying they wished that day had turned out different._

'_How you holdin up?" Gemma asked._

"_Me?" Tara was shocked she was concerned about her. "How are you holding up? Jax told me about your situation before he left. That ATF bitch is unbelievable."_

_Tara could here Gemma sigh in either frustration or agreement._

"_Yeah…well…unbelievable or not, that bitch has me by the balls." Gemma sounded resigned._

_Tara had tried to hold in her emotions, but if thee was one person she had come to rely on for this type of shit, it was Gemma._

"_I-I just don't know what I'm doing here Gemma!" Tara moaned. "Why am I here all alone? I feel like I'm not helping at all. You? Jax? And then me, stuck in pause in this empty town." _

_She stopped to take a deep breath. "I can help too, you know!" Tara had to stop talking; here words were coming out more sobbish than coherent._

"_Oh baby. Stop crying. Don't you see?" Gemma asked calmly_

_._

"_You being there, in Charming, it gives us all the hope we need, that we'll be able to come home soon. You're family Tara. You keep our homes in order and on track, so that all our running is worth while. You represent the club now. You show those people, that together we are strong, but divided… you still don't fuck with what's ours."_

"_I don't understand," Tara muttered between tears._

"_Tara, baby." Gemma hesitated to catch her full attention. "Right now you ARE SAMCRO. You're the queen, the king, and all of the members combined. If someone back home needs help, who do you think they will come to? That's right…you. And there's no one we trust more to be our rock right now."_

"_I'm not that strong Gemma," Tara admitted in defeat._

"_Yes you are baby. You just keep holding on, and we'll be home before you know it. Anyone gives you shit; you talk to Toni, at the Reaper's Den. Alright?"_

_Tara could hear the woman's farewell in her voice._

"_Gemma wait!" Tara almost screamed. "Will I talk to you again? Is there a number to reach you?"_

_Gemma sighed again, this time in clear regret._

"_No Tara, there wont be a number, and there won't be contact anytime soon. I'm going underground for a while, until we can figure out a way to get this taken care of. I'm so sorry hun. At the first chance I get, I'll call you. I promise."_

_Tara heard muffled talking in the background and then Gemma say "Ok."_

"_You stay strong Tara, alright? We'll be a family again soon. Goodbye Tara."_

_The phone went dead, and all Tara could do was listen to the final click._

"_Bye Gemma." Tara answered to a dead line._

Tara came back from the conversation staring once more at the phone. _Ring damn it!_ She thought to herself. Just someone please call. Anyone!

Her phone just sat there, mocking her almost. Tara got up from bed to get ready for work.

**Jax**

I made it. Chibs and Juice were set to meet me at a small café close to the orphanage. Although Jimmy had known recently where Able had been hidden, he assured him that it wasn't by his hand Able had been placed there, and until Jimmy got a hold of Cameron, he wasn't entirely sure where _there_ was.

Basically, Able was here. Unfortunately it was going to be as simple as walk in and grab the kid. It didn't matter to Jax; he'd kill a hundred men to get to his son.

Jax pulled into the café, and immediately recognized the two men leaned on their bikes. He hadn't seen Juice and Chibs in over a month; he could help but feel grateful that these two were here to help him with this task.

"Jackie boy!" Chibs yelled quickly taking Jax into a fierce hug.

"Hey man," was all Jax could respond during the big squeeze.

Chibs finally released him, and he turned to Juice for a hand shake/hug from his mohawked friend.

"I can't believe were her man!" Juice couldn't hide the excitement from him face. "This is it."

Though Juice was trying to be uplifting, his statement couldn't have sobered their reunion more.

The three men exchanged a knowing look with one another. A look that said unspoken, _we work together now, and die if we must, but no matter, we do our best, and take down as many as we can._

"I'm really glad you guys are here," was all Jax could manage.

"Let's get this wee-one back, neow" Chibs said in all seriousness. And with that statement, the three of them put their helmets on their heads, started their engines, and rode toward the orphanage.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own these characters. I'm just a sucker for romance and heartache.

A/N 2: Now hopefully, a little something you've all been waiting for…..

Tara

"Dr. Knowles, I insist. You HAVE to go home," Margaret Murphy was pleading with Tara.

"You've been working so hard these last few months, and well today…today we just don't need you."

She tried to smile at Tara, but it didn't reach her eyes. Tara knew deep down the woman was still terrified of her. It almost amused Tara to think that her threats seemed like another lifetime ago.

Tara just stared at the woman in frustration. It would do no good to argue with her. What would she say? "Please don't send me home, I have no one to go home to?" "If you send me home, I'll just wallow in my own misery?"

No, none of those would do.

"Fine," was what Tara settled on to say. "But call me first if you need anyone extra."

Tara stared the woman directly in eyes, knowing that her request would be taken as more of a threat.

"O-Of course," Margaret stuttered. "And of course, you'll be paid for day no matter what."

Margaret seemed more nervous than ever. Tara just rolled her eyes and walked to her locker.

Now what was she going to do with her day?

Jax

The orphanage wasn't that big. In fact, it looked more like a church than an orphanage. An old white building that couldn't have held more than three rooms inside.

"You two take the back," Jax whispered to Juice and Chibs, with his gloves on, gun raised. "I'm going right through the front doors."

Both Juice and Chibs nodded in understanding.

"Wait!" A familiar male voice called to the three from behind them.

His first thought was confusion as he turned around to take in the scene behind him.

But then, as he came to understand what he was seeing, the greatest sense of pride and love washed over him.

There walking to where the first three were standing, was Clay, Bobby, Opie, and even Happy pulling up the rear.

A look of pure love and respect passed from Jax, to the members of his brotherhood.

"You didn't think we'd let this retrieval go down with out _all_ of us on board did you?" Clay asked rhetorically.

He grinned at his son while he said it, and then embraced Jax in strong hug.

"Family for family." He finished pulling away from Jax.

"Now." Clay started, commanding attention. "Juice, Ope. Take the right side." The two nodded. "Hap, take the rear."

"With pleasure," Happy responded giving a smile laced with mischief to Jax.

"Bobby, Juice. Take the left."

"My son and _I_, will take the front doors." He waited til all the men nodded in agreement yet again.

"And remember folks, there are kids in here, and probably some women. But we don't leave until my grandson is with his father."

Saying this, Clay placed a supportive grip on Jax's shoulder.

Jax just stared at his club with pride. This was it. Time to party.

**Tara**

Tara was fully frustrated as she pulled into her driveway.

The good feeling she'd had was gone from this morning. Her happy mood had lasted all of five hours. She was frowning as she stopped her car and just sat there.

She really didn't want to go in.

What would she do in there today? Watching TV didn't sound very productive, and shed finally managed to organize her father's stuff months ago.

Tara looked at her yard.

Sure, David had come by to mow the grass last week, but her garden was still an overgrown mess. Maybe she'd work outside today. Yes, she thought. Sunshine and sweat.

As she got out of her car, mind made up, Tara couldn't help but notice a strange dent on her front door. No, not really on the door itself, but more of the door frame.

It left her door precariously open. Shit! Someone had broken into her house.

Tara pulled her cell out of her purse along with her gun. After the events of few days ago, she wasn't taking any chances.

She fired off a text to David, confident in the fact he would either come there, or send someone over to check it out.

That done, Tara took the safety off and headed for the front door.

**Hale**

Last night at Tara's was great. She finally smiled for the first time in so long.

Granted it was when he stumbled through her front door and dropped the whole pizza upside down.

Have you ever seen a cheese pizza turned upside down? Not very appetizing looking.

But they ate it anyways as they watched some late night talk shows. He was surprised to learn he was the only one to remember her birthday.

He was actually sad to learn that.

Tara had seemed so withdrawn when he got there, he was sure he was in for an awkward night. Fortunately for his little accident, it seemed like the perfect icebreaker. They laughed and joked like they were in high school again. And David even remembered why he fell in love with her so long ago.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought as his phone flashed a message from Tara.

_Someone broke into my house. _

That was all. Nothing more, nothing less. _Shit!_ David thought as he flipped his car around in the middle of the street.

If he knew Tara, and he was sure he did, she wouldn't wait for backup, shed go in guns blazing.

**Tara**

It wasn't the opened door that confused Tara as she stepped over her threshold. It was that nothing seemed out of place.

If they were trying to rob her, they weren't looking in the right spots. All her mother's silverware was still in the cabinet, and even her checkbook and credit cards were lying right by the computer since the last time she paid everyone's bills.

Tara never lowered her gun. A quick sweep of the living room told her that no one was there. So she headed towards the hallway.

The master bedroom was at the end of the hall, with a spare room off to the right and a walk in closet to the left. Tara crept past the closet to take a quiet peek into the master bedroom.

Her eyes roamed over everything in the room, but nothing looked out of place. She could see into her bathroom from the doorway, and again it was empty.

Had she been so distracted pulling into the driveway that she had scared them off and not realized it?

Tara turned her focus and gun to the spare room. As she walked in, gun extended in her hands, she was surprised by a swift uppercut that came from below her arms.

Shocked and in pain, Tara released her hold on the gun and watched in non-simulated horror as the gun flew across the room to the floor.

As Tara tried to regain her balance, a fist few to her face, and connected to her eye.

Pain exploded behind her eye and she was unable to keep herself from hitting the floor.

At this angle at least she was able to get a look at her attacker.

The Mustache Mayan from the other night. _Shit! _Was all Tara could think at the time, they must've followed her, or found out where she lived.

Mustache Man didn't give Tara any time to regain her thoughts before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Oscar" the man called "I caught us a little pusssssy cat" the man glared triumphantly at Tara flailing to get out of his grasp.

At the man's victory statement, in walked Scarface, Oscar, from the hallway.

"We didn't expect you home so soon chica," the man holding her said with false comfort in his voice, "we were going to wait all day, see if maybe would could find something useful against your MC boys."

Tara knew he wasn't waiting for a response to his words; he was more just letting her now that her early day was such a bad thing.

After he assessed the situation, Oscar stepped up behind Tara and pulled her hands together behind her back, and tied them with a zip string.

More pain sliced her wrists as the man fully incapacitated her. Fully trusting she was bound, the Mustache Man released her hair, and then pushed all the strands off her shoulders.

He did this slowly, running a finger over both Tara's collarbones, disgustingly affectionate. Tara couldn't help it, she spit in his face.

As he reached up to wiped the saliva that coated his check a look of pure hatred gleamed in his eyes. A quick slap across her face had her hitting the floor once more.

Tara cried out as she hit the floor face first, without her hands able to catch her fall.

"You will regret that puta." The man said once again grabbing Tara off the floor by her hair.

He slung her towards the bed, successfully landing her face-down again.

Mustache Man turned to Scarface and said with a grin, "You keep watch while I play, then you can have my sloppy seconds."

Oscar didn't even glance at Tara, just shrugged his shoulders, nodded his head, and left the room.

Tara couldn't help but cry out at this point.

Why couldn't she have just waited for help? Where was David? _Please help me someone. Please!_

All she could do was think it, she wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of her cries. This would break her for sure.

As the evil bastard stepped behind her and started to unzip his pants... Tara heard the most glorious sound in the world.

At first she thought it was Jax, but then why would he be screaming "freeze" like that?

The man behind her fumbled putting his pants back to rights, but it was too late.

He didn't even have time to go for his weapon, when Chief David Hale was in the bedroom doorway with a gun aimed right at Mustache man's head.

"Hold it right there and don't move a muscle." David said, taking in the room.

He glanced at Tara, but never took his eyes off the man in front of him.

"Tara… you okay?" David asked in a rush.

"Yeah, David, I'm okay" Tara cried in relief.

Then David said and did something Tara never expected.

"Twice now, you've come into my town, and tried to gravely injure someone I care deeply for. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

And then he fired.

Shot the man square in the chest, right through the heart.

As the man fell to the ground, David just finished, "There won't be a third time."

Tara just stayed still in shock. The Chief had just killed an unarmed man. Strangely, Tara was still more grateful than appalled, and she had the sickest feeling of déjà vu.

After a long second of reaction. David crossed the room to untie Tara's hands.

"Where's the other one?" Tara realized, terrified it might not be over.

"He went over the back fence when I came in. I would've gone after him, but I heard you scream."

Tara was rubbing her wrists now that they were free.

"Tara…I'm so sor-" his words were cut off by Tara suddenly crushing her lips into his. All David could do was stay still, in shock, until he realized what was going on. He pushed her back.

"Tara- wait. What are you doing?" he couldn't believe he was even asking.

"Shhh" Tara said, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Please, just don't say anything."

And with that, she leaned in slower, and pressed her lips to his. This time, he didn't object.

**Jax**

The orphanage wasn't even that difficult.

Not even one gun was fired. In a way Jax was grateful, he'd had more than his fair share of gun fights.

The men synchronized their attack and entered what turned out to be just one big room full of cribs.

There was only one woman visible in the room.

Jax had no fears.

He approached the woman, as the rest of the boys checked the place for other people or secret hiding spots, with his gun aimed right at her face.

"Where's my son?" He said it calmly, severely, and in a way that left no room to doubt his seriousness.

The woman was young. She was probably in her early twenties, with light blonde hair and a pale complexion. She was also terrified. She visibly shook as the men, satisfied she was alone, all approached her armed. She didn't answer.

Jax cocked his gun. "I won't ask you again. _Where is my son_?"

This time the woman still didn't answer, just rapidly pointed to the crib closest to her.

Jax lowered his weapon, belted it, and turned to the crib.

He didn't even need to take a step. There sitting straight up and looking at the scene going on was Able.

His boy. Bigger, with longer hair, and a few more teeth than Jax was use to. But there he was.

Jax couldn't help himself. He kneeled down to the floor and cried like a, well, baby.

He shuffled the few feet to the crib and just stared while the tears rolled down his face.

He laughed like a lunatic as he reached his hand through the bars to touch Able's face.

Then Able did the most amazing thing. He giggled and latched his little hand onto Jax's.

Behind him, Clay was talking to the woman.

"He's coming with us," smiled for affect, then finished, "And something tells me, THAT _isn't_ going to be a problem."

The woman didn't respond, just nodded once again.

Jax finally found the strength to get to his feet. He reached into the crib and picked up his boy.

Just holding Able in his arms, he thought he might hit the floor again. Finally. This was right.

He felt like he could breathe again. After a long minute of just holding his wiggling son in his arms, Jax address his club, never taking his eyes from Abel's face.

"Let's go home," was all he needed to say.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To all my wonderful reviewers…Thanks for keeping my creative juices flowing.

A gift to you. Just a little snack… Although some may be cussing me by the end….

**Jax**

Jax and Able took the car that Opie and Happy had remembered to "pick-up." Juice drove, while Jax rode in the back with Able.

God knows he wasn't letting the little guy out of his sight. Jax couldn't believe how big he'd gotten.

As the crew pulled into Belfast International, Jax pulled from his pocket a little blue hat with a reaper on the front.

Jax put the hat on his son, and smiled.

Able immediately reached up and ripped the hat off. Then, as adorably as possible, attempted to put it back on himself.

Jax just smiled again, and helped the little guy get it back on.

Once it was secure, Jax let it go. "There you go little-man." He damn near almost cooed.

When they parked the car and got out, Jax knew this was it. He needed to call Tara.

He fumbled the phone from his pocket, still holding Able with his other arm. He dialed that 10-digit number like it was the only number in the world.

He felt like he'd been drowning, and with every ring he was getting closer and closer to air.

On the third ring, Jax heard the most beautiful sound.

"Hello," was all it said, but that was enough.

She sounded like she'd been sleeping.

Jax suddenly had a mischievous idea, now that his humanity had returned. Keep it short and sweet, and she just _might_ mistake it for a dream.

"I'm bringing our son home," was all he said. Though anyone would be able to here the massive amount of joy in his voice.

"I love you Tara. _WE_ will see you soon."

And with that, he hung up the phone and walked through the doors of the airport, Able in tow.

**Tara**

Tara was having the most restless dream.

Able was in a black car speeding away, while Tara chased behind on Jax's motorcycle. She was losing the car. She kept falling farther and farther behind.

Behind her a police siren rang out. She didn't want to look behind her, for fear of losing the car all together. Again, the siren rang out.

This time, she glanced behind her, and-BAM! Tara realized she was in bed, and the siren was actually her cell phone.

Tara snatched the phone up before the third ring was complete. She glanced at the clock. It was just after 3 am.

"Hello," she groggily answered.

"_I'm bringing our son home," was all he said. Though anyone would be able to here the massive amount of joy in his voice._

"_I love you Tara. WE will see you soon."_

At the sound of the dial tone, Tara dropped the phone from her ear.

"Everything okay?" David muttered rolling over and squinting into the darkness.

"Fine." Was all Tara could respond, with both fear and joy passing through her brain.

"Go back to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

Tara

Tara didn't go back to sleep after that. She just sat in bed until the sun finally started to rise.

When it was light enough outside, Tara quietly got up, threw on her scrubs, and grabbed a cup of coffee to go. She scribbled out a note for David and left it on the kitchen table.

She wrote something about having to work early and ran for the door.

.

.

.

.

.

All day she had been tweaking.

Every time the doors to her department opened, she expected to see black leather and blonde hair.

Her day dragged on and on. David had called her twice, and when she refused to pick up, he had simply texted:

"_Can I see you again tonight?"_

Tara didn't dare answer. For all she knew, her world would be turned upside down by nightfall.

What had she done? She wanted so badly to feel remorse. She just couldn't. It was like a piece of her broke that day so long ago. And Jax's lack of concern for her, of keeping her updated, of even bothering to check her well-being was like salt in an open wound.

She was left stranded and alone. Was she really supposed to go back like nothing ever happened? Tara was FAR too stubborn to think that could be possible.

Maybe a month ago, shit, maybe even a week ago. But not after what happened yesterday…and last night.

Sleeping with David was a choice she made at the height of hysterical emotion. Yet still, it was a choice. One she made for herself, to somehow feel something again.

She had been the shell of a human being for so long, that just the simple human contact had bought her back to life again.

She was almost killed twice. Could've been raped, killed, or both and no one from the MC was there to save her. She knew she was being selfish, but after six months of loneliness, she wanted to be selfish. She just wanted something tangible for herself. And right now, until the club was back, David was what she wanted.

She was being stupid and she knew it, but a small part of her wanted to see what Jax would actually do when he got back.

_If he got back_. Another part of her had been wondering all day if he really was on his way home.

The phone call last night had been short and without a lot of information. For all she knew he was coming back in a week, a month, and who even knew if he had more "business" to handle.

She had tried to call the number he had called her from, but it was disconnected. She had even tried to call almost every number she had, which wasn't many, and still no one answered.

She was tired of playing the waiting game. She knew she would never love David. She would always love Jax, but she was tired of being alone. She would stop if it she could, and with one simple text, she could.

_I'll see you at my place. 8 o'clock._

**Jax**

The flight home was the best time of his life. Sitting securely in the seats, with his son next to him, Jax was the happiest guy in the world. Well, almost the happiest.

Two things would put him over the top: 1. Tara 2. Gemma.

They were flying into Seattle to meet up with the later before caravanning back down to Charming. He hadn't seen his mother in six months, and she was chomping at the bit to see both her son and grandson.

When the flight landed in Seattle, of course his mother and Tig were waiting for the rest of them. Jax barely hugged his mother before she was brushing him off and reaching for her grandson.

"Oh baby boy, I missed you so much!" Gemma gushed squeezing the baby to her.

She stopped baby-talking to Able long enough to stare at her son. A smile played on her lips as she reassured him, "I missed you too, baby boy."

Jax hugged his mother and son at the same time.

"I missed you too ma." Jax couldn't help it and neither could Gemma. They both had tears in their eyes when they pulled from the hug.

Jax turned to Tig as the rest of the boys gathered their things.

"Everything work out with Jimmy?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah man. I don't think they want us back in Ireland anytime soon." Tig said it with a bit of mischief in his eyes. Jax would worry about that later. Or never. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

He turned back to his mother.

"The bikes all here?" he asked her, already knowing she had taken care of it.

"Of course, Jax. What do you think I've been doing while you flew over the ocean." She paused and looked at her boys. "I'll take the car back with Able, and you guys can hit the open road. We should be back in Charming by sundown."

Jax just nodded. Time to go home.

**Tara**

When Jax hadn't arrived at the hospital by the time her shift ended, Tara was more resolved than ever. She drove home more than a little depressed that she hadn't been able to see the people she truly wanted to see.

It was just after sundown, Tara was showered, changed, and cooking spaghetti for dinner. A knock on the door had her turning off the stove and putting the last bit of pasta in a big bowl.

David stood under her porch light holding a bouquet of flowers. Her answering smile gave him the courage to hand them to her and enter the house.

"I hope you like spaghetti," Tara asked putting the flowers in a vase by the sink.

"I'm famished," David answered. He seemed a little nervous.

They took their places separate at the table, and took turns making their plates. A few bites in and David couldn't help but ask.

"Tara. I know what happened yesterday to you was traumatic. I just hope you know that last night…was…well…the best night of my life."

Tara felt her heart break. She knew she would only ever love Jax, and hearing David say that, she realized the decisions she had made to not be lonely anymore, didn't just affect her. David would get his heart crushed eventually as well.

Tara set her fork down and wiped her mouth before addressing him.

"David, you can't feel that way about me." David just stared at her to continue.

"You know that they will all be back some day, and I don't know what that means for me." As she said this, she was pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

"What if they don't ever come back?" he questioned, a lot more sober after her admission.

"You and I both know that that is not going to happen. Jax or Gemma or any one of them will come home soon, and everything will change."

"Are you saying last nigh was a mistake?" she could see the hurt in his eyes as he said this.

"No David. Not a mistake. You were there for me when no one else was and being with you made me feel safe and real again." She took a long pause.

"I hadn't felt alive in so long, that just being with you made me feel better. Not just last night, but on my birthday as well."

David just nodded.

"You're my friend David. We've been friends for a long time," she watched him physically deflate at the word _friends_. "I just don't want to see you get hurt if we keep this up and Jax comes home."

David looked like he was lost in thought for a moment. As she wondered what he was thinking, to yell or to bolt, he finally looked like he'd reached some internal decision.

He slowly pushed his chair back and came to kneel at the floor by Tara's chair. He took both her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes, imploring her to listen closely.

"Then if now is all the time I get, I don't want to waste it talking."

He wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her slowly but fiercely. As he stood up, he grabbed her legs and never let the kiss break. Holding her up with both his hands supporting her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and went for the buttons on his shirt.

Hale turned her around and headed to the hallway where her bedroom was. They only stopped kissing for a moment when Tara leaned back, still wrapped around his waist and lifted the shirt over her head and off. Then she went right back for his mouth.

She couldn't help herself. His strength, his warmth, they way he didn't try to stop or reason with her, she just wanted more.

By the time they hit the bed, David's shirt was off and he'd got Tara's bra unhooked. She was fumbling with is belt when she decided just to undo the zipper and release the hardness pressing so tightly against his pants. David only took a minute ripping Tara's pants from her legs.

He knew it was stupid, but had to take a second to ask. She had already told him that this between them was just filling up her emptiness without Jax. He understood all this would ever be was sex. A small part of him broke with the news, but a larger part told him that whatever it was, it was right for now.

"Tara? Are you sure?" He felt stupid for even asking. Her lying there naked was too much a temptation. He was surprised at himself for giving her an out.

Tara had no emotion play across her face.

"We don't know what tomorrow could be David. So just kiss me and hold me."

And as David slipped inside her… he was doing just that.

**Jax**

Tara wasn't at his house.

He would be lying if he said that that wasn't heartbreak all over again.

He called the hospital to see if she was working. Disappointed to hear she wasn't there either. As he looked around their home and their room, it was obvious she hadn't been there in a while.

Although everything was clean and well kept, there was no food in the fridge and her clothes and things were no where to be found.

Had she gone back to Chicago? Gone somewhere else? There was one other place he could check. Her father's house.

Gemma had graciously accepted Able to stay at her house while he went to find Tara.

"You go give that girl a proper homecoming present," Gemma had said with a knowing smirk.

He hoped she was at her father's, because he intended to do just that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own the characters, just a sucker for soul mates and heartbreak.

A/N 2: Sorry it took so long guys. That flu kicked my butt. You all been patient with me and I love the well wishes in the reviews. Thanks again! And now hopefully…. On with the story!

**JAX**

He just stood there in her bedroom doorway, eyes boring into her very soul.

She quickly attempted to re-position herself to be covered by a minuscule blanket.

David was trying to be a gentleman when he finally realized what, or _who_, Tara had paused to stare at. He was attempting to cover her naked body with his own.

Even on Hale's face was a look of shock and shame.

His attempts to block her were of no use. Jax had seen the position they were in and still it left nothing to the imagination.

As Jax's eyes claimed hers, Tara felt the betrayal rock through her. One look into those ice blue eyes and she knew the hell he'd been through was nothing to what he was seeing here.

Junkie baby momma? Check. Asshole stepfather? Check. Two-timing old lady?

Check…double fucking check.

Jax slowly backed away from the scene in front of him. He bristled into the hallway physically looking like he was trying to shake the scene out of his head.

But before he turned around to leave, he gave one last glare in her direction.

The hurt, pain, destruction was plain in his eyes.

Tara just couldn't remember the last time she'd seen those beautiful blues.

She couldn't help it. Watching him turn his back on her after she'd waited so long, Tara grabbed her robe from the door and threw it on to chase after him.

She caught him in the driveway reaching his bike.

"Jax" she screamed at him, tears rolling down her face. He didn't turn around.

She ran up to his backside because, though he didn't turn around, he had stopped. "I can explain."

It was all she could think to say. Still he didn't turn around. Finally she went around to face him.

She hadn't seen his face in so long; she didn't want to miss it now.

"Say something," she begged.

He just stared at her.

Slowly his eyes went up and down the tiny little robe she wore, that obviously didn't have anything under it. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in six months.

Then he stared at her face again. The blotchiness and wetness from her frantic crying left her face a light scarlet… Scarlet letter he mused to himself.

This was _NOT_ the most beautiful thing he had seen in six months.

She reached out to sling her arms around his neck. But he grabbed them both before they touched him.

He knew if he hugged her now, that he would forgive her. He needed time to work this out. The anger and hurt was just below the surface and he thought that if he opened his mouth to say anything, he wouldn't be able to take it back.

He took her arms and forcibly put them at her sides, never breaking eye contact.

When she struggled beneath her hold, he took a step forward, which took her a step back. Then he released her.

He turned back to his bike, grabbed his helmet and swung a leg over.

She didn't try to stop him again. She just crumbled to the ground in her driveway. He wanted to pick her up and tell her everything would be okay, he just couldn't find it anywhere in him.

Instead, he started up his bike and peeled out. Leaving Tara to cry on the ground.

**TARA**

_What have I done? What have I done? Dear God, what have I done?_

It was all Tara could think about as she bounded from the bed, leaving a naked David Hale still open-mouthed in shock.

She wanted to explain. She wanted to tell him it wasn't what it looked like…._Riiight_. Unfortunately it was exactly what it looked like.

But she wanted to tell him that it didn't matter to her. That she was filling the void until he returned. _Like that was an excuse_, she chided herself.

She wanted to tell him David never mattered to her and that she would do anything to have him forgive her.

Yet none of those words came to her after he stopped in her driveway and refused to turn around.

The look in his eyes as she finally made contact with his face was not a look of hatred. As his eyes roamed her body up and down, the look of admiration was clear in his face.

She lost the breath she had holding since her sprint to catch him.

But as his eyes searched her face, the look of love disappeared and the contempt returned.

_NO! _ Her internal self screamed.

She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go. He stopped her.

With his hands firmly holding her wrists to her side, he pushed her back a few steps. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she knew deep down that Jax would never hurt her.

Not they way she hurt him.

But before she figured out his intentions, he had released her and was on his bike pulling away.

Tara had no fight left in her frantic brain as she crumbled to the ground and wanted to die. All she could do was watch as the man she loved, the man she betrayed, pulled out of her driveway and rode off into the night.

Once again, she had no idea if she would ever see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Jax didn't head home right away. It had been so long since he'd been home that, instead, Jax rode around town.

_How could she have done this to him?_

Sure he'd been gone a long time, but still. They were soulmates. Star-crossed lovers, the biker and the doctor. Everyday away from her had been harder than the last.

But Hale? No fucking way. That guy has had a hard-on for Tara since high school.

He should've called more. He should have talked to her on her birthday. His birthday. Abel's first birthday. _Shit!_ He thought to himself, he should've called her every night. He couldn't help feeling like this was all on him.

"Prison clause" was a phrase that kept coming to mind. And even though he wasn't locked up, he had still been out of reach, out of touch, with no true promise on when he was coming back.

Jax's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of several bikes starting up close by. He was out by the cemetery. None of the SONS should've been out there right now.

Jax slowed down and came to a stop, while a few blocks away, pulling out of the entrance to the graveyard, five bikes rode out heading in the opposite direction from where he sat. Mayans. _Shit!_ Jax thought again as he watched them head towards downtown Charming.

Jax didn't tail them; instead he went to visit an old friend at the Reaper's Den to find out what the hell had been going on in his town while the guys were away.

When Jax pulled in, he noticed thankfully there weren't many other people there. And no foreign bikes.

The welcoming smell of stale beer and old cigarettes smoke assaulted him at the door. It was the first time since coming home that he actually felt at home.

Toni was behind the bar as usual, putting away clean glasses. As he looked up from the latest one he caught the newest customer to his establishment and couldn't help the girlie grin on his face when he recognized the man in his bar.

"Jackson Teller," Toni exclaimed as he walked from behind the bar and hugged the leather-clad man fiercely. As Toni pulled back, he gave Jax a once over and shook his head. Jax could tell the man had something on his mind.

As Toni returned to his place behind the bar, Jax took a seat.

"Let me get a double, Toni" Jax said with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. Again Toni shook his head, like he was enjoying some inside joke.

"Are you here to find out how bad it got?" Toni asked while pouring Jax's drink.

It was obvious the conversation had taken an abrupt halt from "welcome home" to "What-the-hell" with one simple question.

Jax ripped the cigarette from his lips in confusion. The Mayan's had pushed in on Toni too?

"What happened?" Jax demanded.

Toni didn't look scared or afraid, he didn't look ruffed up, and as Jax's eyes roamed the bar, nothing seemed out of place.

"Nothing much," Toni said with a shrug, "I'm sure she told you everything. If you couldn't see it in her face," Toni continued because Jax hadn't responded.

"Hale got there before me, but I figured I better make sure. So I went out back with Lucy here..." as he said it he patted the 12-gauge Jax knew he kept under the counter.

"We ran em' off and the Chief took her home." Toni paused, and then smiled a proud smile.

"Whoo! You should've seen your old lady though. All bitch and no angle when they first came in here," he shook his head remembering.

Toni finally realized again that Jax hadn't said a word, and yet with every word Toni had uttered, Jax's eyebrows had knitted closer and closer together into an obvious look of anger and confusion.

"What in the _fuck _are you talking about Toni?" Jax's tone was more of a VP talking and not an old friend.

"What were _you _talking about?" Toni suddenly had a look of fear in his eyes.

Both men stared at each other with suspicion, confusion, and uncertainty cackling in the air. Toni was the first to break eye contact. He looked around the bar at the few other patrons scattered around.

"BARS CLOSED FOLKS" Toni announced. The two people playing pool and the old guy at the end of the bar didn't argue or complain. They just got up and left the bar all giving drunken nods in Jax's direction. Jax finished his double as Toni locked the front door and returned to behind the bar.

As he poured Jax the refill, Toni finally answered. "I was talking about Tara." Toni didn't look him in the eyes; he just refilled Jax's glass and turned to grab himself a glass.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," again Jax's voice took an air of authority, even though he was speaking to a man twice his age.

Toni took the shot of whiskey he poured for himself and set the bottle between them. This was going to take a while.

"Well…" Toni began finally looking straight t Jax, "It all began on a Tuesday. It was pretty much downhill from there…" and with that opening, Toni told Jax everything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It got pretty bad Jax," Toni implored. "I _HAD_ to start calling the Chief only because not being _IN_ the club, I never had any idea who was in town," Toni looked exasperated.

"I didn't want to bother you," he continued," I had a little knowledge of what you were going through over there."

Jax glared at Toni.

"No Jax! I never told her anything!" Toni knew just from the look Jax gave him that what happened in Ireland was strictly "club business." He was only privy because the boys were usually back one at a time and the clubhouse could be a lonely place without your brothers.

"She starting drinking here every Tuesday. She worked all-the-time. She tried to pretend she was being strong, but honestly," Toni paused for another shot," she lost it Jax."

"I tried to cheer her up," he looked desperate again. "I told her funny stories from when she had gone off to school. I have to be honest with you Jax. Men in this town hit on her constantly while you guys were gone."

Jax couldn't help it; he smiled at that a little. Tara was a beautiful woman. They men here were foolish not to talk to her, but now that he was back, they were foolish to do it. They better hope he doesn't find out names. His fists clinched automatically.

"But little Miss Tara took care of herself," Jax let the breath go he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Never showed interest in anyone."

Toni stopped and took a deep breath. Jax realized his old dear friend was setting up for a "whammy."

"She spiraled down Jax. Each week she came in here thinner, tinier, more sleep deprived. She drank more and more. I was okay with it for a while because I knew it was only once a week, but she was terrible Jax." Jax couldn't help the feelings of regret that washed through him.

He had left her here alone. At least when she left him, he had his friends and family. Tara didn't have any of them.

"Chief Hale was the only other consistent person in town at the time." Toni knew Hale had helped them out with the Zobelle problem.

"I started calling him when she left here walking to her dads-"

"Walking?" Jax nearly screeched. It was more a question than a statement. "What was she thinking?"

Toni looked at Jax seriously. "I think she thought you stopped caring about her." Toni hated to say it, hell he hated seeing the reaction in Jax's face. But it was the truth, and truth was why Toni had always been a friend to the club.

"What did they look like?" Jax asked then, switching the subject.

"They were Mexican brother. One had a mustache and one had a scar all the way down his face. Didn't catch any names. Your girl put a bullet through my bar running them outta here remember?" As he said this, Toni pointed to the clear bullet hole in the wood right by the stool Jax was sitting on.

An undeniable since of pride went through him as he touched the bullet hole himself. But an even stronger feeling of rage pulsed through him as he then remembered the rest of the story from that night.

He was going to _kill those fuckers_ when he found them. MC war be damned, those assholes would pay for almost hurting his old lady.

Thank god Hale and Toni had been there, Jax couldn't even think about what could have happened to her if they hadn't showed up. He left her alone here, and she was almost hurt.

Jax just shook his head again and put out the cigarette he had been smoking.

It was late. Jax needed to get home. He knew his mother would be waiting for them, unfortunately it would just be Jax tonight and she was going to ask questions.

Toni could tell Jax was decided about something. Someone was going to get hurt now that the boys were back in town.

Toni was just glad it wasn't him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tara**

It had been almost a week since the men had returned. Tara paced the lobby of the hospital more of a mess now, than ever. She hadn't seen Jax, Gemma, or even Able since Jax showed up to her house that night. She had tried calling him over and over with no luck. To be honest Tara was too afraid of the queen to even go that route.

So she just maintained her weekly routine. The one difference now was that Hale was constantly trying to get a hold of her.

Tara thought back to the aftermath of that night.

_Flashback_

_As she stayed on the ground in her front yard crying, she wasn't truly aware of David coming up behind her and picking her up. He took her inside and laid her back in bed. Tara didn't want to stay there, but she was too weak to move. David covered her in the blanket and turned off the lights while she silently sobbed to herself._

_He never said a word, just turned and left Tara to herself._

That was the last she had seen him either. It was better that way. He had left her a few messages, stating his concern for her and asking for just conformation that she was okay. She knew if she didn't call him back he would eventually pop up at the hospital.

The doors to the department opening up tore Tara from her thoughts.

There in her usual black leather boots and well groomed hair was Gemma. In her hands she held the most beautiful thing Tara had seen in a long time. Baby Able was smiling and laughing in his grandmother's arms.

Tara was almost overcome by her emotions.

She sucked up whatever courage she had left and made her way to the pair. She knew they weren't here to see anyone else.

Tara couldn't help it when she reached them, she reached out and touched Able's little face. She wanted to make sure he was real, that they were real. These two people she had considered her mother and her child were actually standing right next to her.

Tara took it as a positive sign when Gemma didn't pull the boy away from her touch. Then again, Tara thought, Gemma couldn't really shoot her with a baby in her hands. At least, Tara thought again, she hoped she couldn't.

Tara finally broke the silence when it looked like Gemma was just giving her the once over. No clear emotion came from the queen, and Tara knew she had to try to get something out of her. "What are you doing here?" Tara questioned. "Is everything okay?"

Gemma gave the doc a few more seconds of silence before responding.

"He was with strangers for nearly six months," she said this to Tara in a way that should've held _duh_ at the end. "We want to make sure he's okay. Health wise." She finally finished.

Something in the expression on Gemma's face as she spoke told Tara that there was obviously more to it than that, and for better or worse, they needed to have a chat.

"O-Okay," Tara stammered, surprised she had brought him here. "Why don't I have one of the nurses take him to get blood drawn while we talk about….things?" Tara didn't know how to finish that statement.

Gemma thought about it for a minute. "You gotta room with a window I can look through? I'm sure you know I'm not letting this boy outta my sight."

"Sure," Tara confirmed. She nodded to one of the nurses who abruptly came over.

"We need a full work up on this young man. I need blood tests, urine samples, check everything and anything you can. And put him in 215 for the exam."

The nurse nodded and turned to Gemma. Gemma reluctantly gave up Able and never took her eyes off the nurse heading in the opposite direction with Able in tow.

"Come this way," Tara nodded in the same direction.

They stood outside the window in silence for a while, both women staring stoically at the process taking place inside.

"Thank you for bringing him here," Tara finally admitted.

"You're a good doctor Tara," Gemma began. "And I know you missed him just as much as I did. I can tell you know. You look like shit."

Tara couldn't help the smile on her face. Gemma was throwing her a bone.

"Jax doesn't know you're here," Tara stated with defeat in her statement.

Gemma heaved a big sigh and finally turned her wise gaze to Tara.

"He will." Was all she said. An undeniable look of confusion was on Tara's face.

"These tests are going to take a while, and I've got things to do. I'll give him a call in an hour or two, let him know where the boys at. He can pick him up himself."

Tara understood now the impromptu visit. Gemma was giving Tara a few hours with the son she thought she'd lost, while also forcing the two of them to come face-to-face again. That woman was good, Tara mused to herself.

Tara couldn't say anything so instead she nodded in understanding.

Gemma wrapped her arms around Tara before leaving and said, "I'll see you soon baby girl."

And with that, Gemma turned and walked towards the exit

**Hale**

Cruising around Charming had become both easier and more stressful at the same time. Hale knew with the MC's return more order would be restored, but possibly more chaos at the same time. That coupled with the situation Jax had caught him and Tara in, Hale was unsure if he had a target on his back or not.

Unser had told him about the visit he'd had with Clay once the boys had gotten settled back into town. Even though he was no longer the chief, Hale still felt more comfortable with the old man being a liaison between the outlaws and the law.

Hale had been informing Unser all along about the growing presence of Mayans in Charming, and the former chief knew about Hale killing one in Tara's home. What Hale didn't know was if Wayne had told the club about the former _and_ the latter.

As if some unseen force was trying to appease his confused thoughts, a familiar bike pulled out in front of him a few blocks away headed towards Teller-Morrow garage. Hale recognized the bike, and of course, the blonde hair peeking from underneath the helmet. Nows a good a time as any, he thought to himself and switched on his lights and siren.

.

.

.

Jax couldn't help the "what the fuck do you want" expression on his face as David Hale approached him.

"I guess I stopped you so we could get this over with," David looked like he was searching for something.

"I'm not going to fight you _Hale_." Although as he said it, Jax took another step closer.

"You may have been with the woman I love, but you're still a cop. AND you did save her life when I wasn't here to."

Hale's eyebrows raised in surprise. He didn't think Jax knew about that. This turn of conversation left Hale unsure of how to respond.

"Got any leads on the one that got away?" Jax questioned, turning the exchange into a different direction.

"He's a Mayan. Some old mug shot photos Tara looked at has him named Oscar Costas. Last known address was somewhere up north, but I'm pretty sure he's around here still. They started pressing in harder on Charming after I shot one of their guys."

Jax seemed placated by the information and nodded his head.

"Where gonna find the asshole and make sure he regrets ever coming into this town." Hale could see the anger cross over Jag's face as he talked about what was next on his agenda. "Were also having a sit down with Alverez day after tomorrow, just so he understands were back, and Charming is our town."

_Great_. Hale thought to himself. This was the chaos he was thinking of before. The two men just stared at each other then, unsure of how to proceed.

"Thank you for what you did for her," Jax changed the subject back once again to the woman they both loved.

"I care for her deeply Jax," Hale meant it as a statement, but it came out more of a defense argument.

"I know." Jax paused, and then put his helmet back on.

"But you should know I'm home now. For good. You ever do anything to hurt her…and cop or no cop…I _will_ kill you."

Jax swung his leg over the bike and roared it to life. Hale turned to walk back to his Jeep.

"And Hale, one more thing," Jax shouted over the engine.

"You should know I'm still in love with her. Always have been, always will be. I will find a way to make this right again. So keep her close, this town is too small for us not to cross paths." As he said this, Jax grinned ear to ear.

Hale turned back to his car, he was afraid of that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tara**

"Thanks for not being angry your mom made you come here." Tara was nervous.

"Tara," Jax scoffed. "You and I both know if I didn't want to come here, I wouldn't have." It was the longest sentence he'd said to her since they got back.

Having him there at the hospital reminded Tara of the time they spent in an almost normal relationship. Him happy to see her at work, her anxious to get off to be with him. So much had changed.

He looked better than he had a week ago. He had more color in his cheeks, more sparkle in his eyes. This was the Jax she had pined for for so long. The Jax that always looked like he was "up-to-no-good" yet had that boyish charm that made you want to go along for the ride. This Jax made her heart ache even worse knowing what she had done.

Tara blushed at his words. It was true; he could've easily sent anyone to pick up Able. Yet here he stood, the dark scruffy biker man sticking out amongst the white walls and the smell of sterilization.

She wanted to ask why he came, she wanted him to talk to her. _Hell, _she thought… She wanted him to touch her. Suddenly his hand was cupping her cheek. Tara nearly jumped at the contact. Light as a feather, but with enough heat to make Tara's stomach flip-flop. He was letting his thumb trace circles over her skin and staring into her eyes with enough passion to make her knees weak.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Jax whispered leaning his head down closer to her face. Tara was confused at first; she wanted him to kiss her so bad she was almost in tears with anticipation. That's when she realized he wasn't looking into her eyes, just more _at _her eye. He was tracing the remnants of the black eye her intruders had given her the few days ago.

Jax knew about that? Is that why he was being so sweet? He felt bad for her? Tara didn't care. Whatever his motivation for touching her right now, she never wanted it to end. Tara's blush deepened at the softness and love she heard in his apology.

"Jax, that's why-"

"Dr. Knowles?" The nurse had returned with a happy little Able in tow.

Jax's hand dropped back down to his side at her approach.

Tara watched his eye's light up at seeing his son. In sync with his father, Able then started trying to wiggle free of the nurse to get into his father's arms.

Tara shook herself out of the daze their interaction had left her in. Time to return to doctor-mode she thought disappointingly.

"He's perfectly healthy Jax. Whatever they did to him over there, he was well fed, bathed, and interacted with. All the blood tests came back normal and there were no toxins or foreign substances in his system." As Tara talked, Able tried to scramble from Jax to Tara this time, but Jax held him tightly.

Jax nodded in her direction and turned around for the exit.

"Wait!" Tara was terrified to see him walk away again. "Jax… can we talk about this or something?" The stare he had given her when he turned was that of a complete shut-down of emotion. Therefore, she faltered after getting him to stop.

Jax took the few steps to get back to her side.

"I know why you did it. Why this happened." The pain in his voice was obvious, yet resound. His piercing gaze never shifted from her eyes.

"I didn't plan it," Tara tied to explain, not really even remembering what got them to this spot in the first place.

Jax took a deep breath and shifted Able's weight a little.

"I should've called more," Jax began as usual taking all the blame. "I can't say come back more because once I had Able in my sights, there was _nothing_ or _no one_ that could've stopped me."

"I would never have wanted you to." Tara knew they were at yet _another_ crossroads in the long story of Jax and Tara.

Before another word could be said, the doors to the waiting area opened, and in walked David Hale. David paused at the scene in front of him, not expecting to see Jax again so soon. The exchange of glares between the two men left a crackle of anger in the air that was almost tangible. The conversation between the two earlier, still fresh in both their minds.

Without a thought, Jax smirked at his earlier warning and wrapped his free arm tightly around Tara. He gripped her close, never breaking eye contact with the Chief, as he whispered over her head.

"Thanks for checking out the kid, Doc. I owe you…"Jax stopped there because he knew he owed her much more than one. "I'll see you around." And with that he let her go, and left.

Leaving a confused Tara and uncomfortable Hale watching him leave.

**Jax**

An hour later Jax had dropped Able off with Gemma and was back at the clubhouse. Since their return a week ago, most of the time had been spent readjusting to normal life. The boys had settled back into their own lives, and the clubhouse had been partied-in, trashed, and then partied in some more. It made the place feel like they had never left. Today they were sitting down to discuss the meeting with Alverez and some other odds and ends they needed to get squared away now that they were back.

Jax was the last one to sit down at the table for church.

Clay started.

"They Mayans seem to think that our absence was an opportunity." He stated this as a fact, getting no disagreement from the table.

"I think it's time we remind Alvarez who he's dealing with." A few nods were his encouragement.

"So what do we know?"

Juice was the one to pick up this question. "Talked to a few workers up at the mill, seems the Mayans have been not only running there heroin through Charming, but they started dealing there too. A couple of guys thought even _I _was there to deal when I went asking questions."

The frown that crossed Clay's face said a lot.

"They came into the Reaper's Den and started some trouble with Toni," Jax also supplied. They guys had heard what happened to Tara, but this was the first time it was being discussed as a club.

"I also talked to Laroy…" Tig started. "He and Lin have been in business against them, but they need more support to gain back their ground."

Clay took all of the information before stating his obvious rage.

"Charming is our town." Clay said definitively. "Tomorrow we are going to have a little chat with the wet-back prez. Me, Jax, Tig, Ope, Bobby and Happy are gonna ride. Juice- you and Chibs gather more intel about their little operation through our town in case we need to make ourselves MORE clear."

A round table of nods was again all that was exchanged.

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay questioned rhetorically.

A slam of the gavel ended the Mayan discussion.

"Now let's talk about money gentleman," Clay took a long drag off his cigar.

"Cara-Cara is done for. Anyone got any ideas on how to get us back in the cash game?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Jax**

The meeting was set. The boys rode up to the warehouse at a little after 3 o'clock. Alverez had agreed to meet SAMCRO in Lodi, just a little outside of Charming. The boys parked their bikes outside of the warehouse, next to the seven or eight Mayan bikes already parked there.

It was hot outside today in the California heat. The sun was ablaze casting shimmering reflections off all the chrome on the bikes. Jax got off his ride and adjusted his cut. Despite the heat, he still wore his cut over a white reaper hoodie.

Meetings like this were always stressful. Complete with the fact that SAMCRO had been out of commission for nearly half a year, and the air around the gathering was damn near stifling.

As the boys strolled up to the open-doored building, not a one them stopped taking in their surroundings. Checking for hidden men and/or possible escape routes was something that came with the territory of these types of confrontations.

Jax counted eight bikes in the lot, therefore eight men needed to be present at the meeting before he would relax easier. He had just gone through hell in Ireland, only to return and deal with more shit? Hopefully this wouldn't go south.

He needed more time with his family. And he needed to make sure this shit with Tara was resolved. He loved her, he needed her. He was hoping to stick around long enough to see Chief Hale shot as well. Not killed per se, but he thought the asshole might look funny with a bullet hole….or a black eye.

His train of thought subsided as they approach the rival MC. A group of dark skinned MC boys with Alverez at the helm. The men were spread out in two rows, and imaginary line cut down the middle keeping each group to their respective "sides."

Jax counted seven men on their side. Five on his.

Alverez addressed Clay with a look of pure superiority.

"Glad to see you all came back, ese." Straight sarcasm was evident in this statement.

"I'm sure your little posse here missed us," Clay responded. "Heard you found a little business route in Charming?"

Alverez neither confirmed nor denied the question. His quiet reserve all the answer Clay needed.

"I can understand you're thought for opportunity while we were busy. Cat's away and all that shit…" Clay lit up a cigar. A sign of comfort and non-intimidation.

"But were back now, _homes_. Do I need to remind you that Charming is no place for wet-back drug rings?"

Alverez still hadn't said anything. His eyes just roamed the boys in front of him with obvious distain in his face. He ground his teeth a little at Clay's racist remarks.

"The Sons have been gone for a while Clay. The Mayans, we haven't been twiddling our thumbs."

Clay just took another pull off his cigar.

"No-"Jax cut in, "You've been dealing drugs and _trying_ to attack innocent women."

Alverez's nostrils flared at Jax's sudden outburst in his direction. He slowly covered his annoyance with a grin and a subtle nod of his head.

"A mistake." The prez stated. "One I know the new Chief of Charming took care of."

"Yeah, well… He missed one." Jax couldn't help the outrage in his voice. This man knew they tried to attack Tara. And he was owed blood.

Alverez didn't flinch at Jax's tone.

Jax took his stoic response as an invitation to continue. "And speaking of one, where's your eighth man?"

This got a response from Alverez and his boys. A few of them shifted uncomfortably. They weren't the only ones. A few of the SAMCRO boys had started eyeballing Jax since he began his personal tirade.

Alverez turned to the man at his right hand and said something quiet, _and in Spanish_. The man nodded in understanding and flipped open his phone. He spoke a few choice words into the receiver and then flipped it shut.

"He'll be right here." Something in the president's voice set the tone of this meeting into another direction.

From the back of the building the eighth member of their MC started strolling towards their little "pow-wow."

"An offering of peace," Alverez said. "Our gift of welcome-back, if you will."

As the estranged man came to stand at the line, Jax realized exactly what the man meant.

Jax knew this guy. He knew from the scar on this man's face, that this was the guy who had co-hosted the attack on his woman.

All hopes for a civil interaction left Jax's mind as he stared death at the man who had just joined the party.

Ope must've felt the change in the air at Jax's recognition because he suddenly took a step closer to his VP. Alverez took a step back, and following his lead, like they knew what would happen next, the rest of the men followed suit.

Opie didn't attempt to get in between or even stop Jax from what happened next, if anything, he led the direction of the rest of the crew to take a step back as well. The men on both sides reacted with a physical response to the heat and hate filling up the suddenly too-small warehouse.

Jax never even acknowledged the open arena both MC's had given him. He took the two steps needed and cold-clocked the guy right in the jaw.

A look of surprise overtook Scarface as he stumbled back, but didn't go down. It took the man only a fraction of a second, before he came at Jax fists flying. The man's obvious surprise was and advantage to Jax, as he was able to dodge the throws aimed in no certain direction.

A last duck to another uncoordinated blow, had Jax upper-cutting the man with full force. Jax watched the man's head bounce back as his bottom teeth cracked into his upper lip. Blood gushed from his mouth on contact. With the serious blow landed, Scarface tumbled back and almost went down.

Jax took the opportunity to not relent with his fists. Another solid blow to the man's face had Scarface bent over by gravity. Jax landed a solid knee to the guy's sternum, and the man hit the floor. Crawling on top of this dirt-bag, no-good, shithead who had dared to violate his Old Lady, Jax landed blow after blow. The feeling of his fists repeatedly cracking the man's face-plate was giving him unusual calm.

After a few more blows, the rest of the men started pulling Jax from his obvious retaliation.

He struggled at first against them stopping him from actually killing the guy, but relaxed a little when the man didn't immediately stand up. On the opposite side, the Mayans had gone to the aid of their fallen comrade.

When all was said and done, the man with the scar lay motionless on the ground. Jax was satisfied that no doubt, a few more scars would be visible on his face.

He limped towards Ope and Chibs, who had taken a backseat to the fight. No doubt getting a better view of his violence. He flexed his bloody knuckles to see if anything was broken, satisfied that everything seemed in tact_. Maybe he would need to go to the hospital for an x-ray_, he thought a little euphoric from his victory.

As Jax reached his best friend and brother, he felt content. He had avenged the disrespect that had been given his woman, and he had avenged in with his bare hands.

The next emotion Jax felt was confusion. Opie lifted the 9mm Glock he always carried right at Jax and released two rounds back to back.

_Why would Opie shoot at him?_ Jax wondered. _Did he get punched in the head and didn't realize it?_ _And why did two shots ring out when Opie obviously only pulled the trigger once? Why did his chest suddenly feel like his lungs were closing down? Why did his legs suddenly not want to hold his weight?_ So many questions…. And above all, _what the fuck was the look of horror all over Opie and Chibs faces?_ It was just a fight. A fight he'd won. For Tara. Jax couldn't catch his breath for some reason. His trip towards his friends put on hold due to the appearance of a gun. _God he was tired_. Maybe since his legs wouldn't hold him, he could just lay down for a minute. _Yeah, that sounded good._ Jax closed his eyes as his body slumped to the ground. He hadn't noticed the more defined mark of blood pooling on his white hoodie, and only growing bigger…..

**Opie**

Damn. Jax gave that guy one hell of an ass whooping. He always knew if anything happened to Tara, there'd be one less heartbeat in the world. You don't love someone your whole life, and then turn a blind eye when their hurt.

It'd be amazing if that guy was able to talk again, let alone eat solid food.

It's a good thing he knew Jax so well.

None of the other guys noticed the anger rolling off Jax when he looked at the new edition to the gathering. I wasn't sure at first why he became so lethal. Then I remembered: Unser said the Mayan who got away had a very distinct scar on his face. Well goodnight douche bag.

The fight didn't last long. Not with Jax's anger. I only took a step forward in case Scarface's friends decided to complicate 1 + 1.

After no one moved to break up the issue, I took my place near the exits. In case someone need to get away, and someone needed an ambulance.

I never knew the guy was packin. The whole time Jax beat him down, I never saw the hidden gun. How did I miss it?

When Jax finished up and began his trek back to Chibs and I, that's when I saw the piece. The guy I was convinced was unconscious unsheathed his weapon and lit one off towards Jax's retreating form. I was close behind. The motherfucker only got one shot off before I put a bullet between his eyes.

It wasn't til I saw Jax hit the floor that I realized….Scarface shot Jax.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own the characters; just love the idea of star-crossed lovers.

A/N 2: Sorry it's taken so long for an update! You all have been amazing with the reviews. Between the holiday… and meeting a new guy of my own, I've let my updates lag. Hopefully, won't happen again! Now, to the cliffy…..

A/N 3: I wasn't to sure on some the medical terminology, so I kinda tip-toed around it. Sorry!

**Clay**

Clay looked at Alverez with a hate that was almost tangible. "My son dies, ese….And you should prepare for war. Because it _will_ come at you from all sides." He paused to show his sincerity. "Mayans will die wherever they stand."

Both sides stood and stared. The weight of the situation lingered in the air, as the St. Thomas ambulance pulled up to the warehouse.

**Tara**

"GSW. Male, approximately 30 years old." Tara heard the EMT yell to anyone not currently busy. The gurney came through the doors of the emergency room like a battering ram. On each side of the table, the young EMT's were struggling with tubes and wires while at the same time, expertly driving the bed to the nearest room.

Tara leaned up from the asthma-attack old lady she was currently diagnosing and stared at the commotion coming into her domain. Not only was she familiar with gun shots, but 30-year old men as well.

Tara placed her stethoscope around her neck and didn't give the old lady (who was just fine) a second look as she quickened her pace towards the may lay.

The gurney wheeled right past her as another doctor, Dr. Duncan, stepped up to assess the situation.

_They're heading_ _towards an operating room_… Tara noted as she tried desperately to see around the nurses, EMT's, and the other doctor.

One glimpse of long blonde hair and black leather was all it took. Tara felt like her heart exploded inside her chest. She didn't get a direct look at him, but she didn't have to. She knew it was Jax.

Tara jumped back to reality after her world began to crumble at her feet.

She was a healer. This is what she did. Tara jumped into stride with the moving table making its way down the hall.

"What happened?" She almost burst into tears with two little words. The grief was evident in her face as she finally got a look at the battered and bloody face she had dreamt of every night since she was sixteen.

One of the EMT's shouted out his vitals, and after a very long list, Tara pieced together what was said. Gun shot wound to the chest, bullets still lodged, a lot of blood loss and slowed heart beat.

Tara shoved her way to the head of his bed, searching until her eyes connected with his. Blood coated the tips of his hair and his nose. His mouth was covered with an oxygen mask. His eyes were rolling and twitching all over place, losing focus, and then closing all together.

"Jax," Tara shouted as they finally made the turn into the operating room. He didn't respond.

"Jackson Jonathan Teller you open your eyes right now!" Tara screeched hoping a little hostility may be something he'd rebel or fight for. For just a moment, beautiful blue eyes locked onto Tara's. A look of relief passed over his contorted face as he recognized the voice that was yelling at him.

Then they closed completely. Tara heard the alarm sound, signifying the end of a heartbeat.

**Gemma**

_Not my son. Not my ONLY son. Not again. Not fucking again. _

Gemma paced the hospital waiting room.

Shit, she'd been in this position so many times; they might as well rename the place "_Gemma's Church._" God knows she'd done a lot of praying there.

The click, click of her black leather boot heals came to a stop as she glanced around at the group gather in the tiny room.

Clay was sitting furthest from the door. His head was hunched to the side, his sunglasses still in place. He had one hand holding up his heavy brow.

On the couch nearest to him sat Piney, Opie, and Chibs. Not a one of them were hanging they're heads, but all three were staring into space. Somber was the feeling in the room, like any one of them was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" Gemma couldn't contain her silence any longer. "It's been two damn hours." She huffed her frustration and began the steady path she'd been pacing she rushed into the hospital's doors.

"They should tell us _something._" She cursed at no one in particular.

As if she was just waiting for that declaration, in walked the doctor. Or Tara, to be specific.

She looked like she had been rode hard, beat to shit, and left for dead. And that was being polite.

Gemma felt herself lose a bit of sanity looking at the doc.

Maybe she looked like that because it was Jax, Gemma let herself have hope.

_Not my son, _Gemma though yet again as Clay came up beside her when the doc walked in.

Clay wrapped his arms around her knowing she was damn well fixing to hit the floor.

**Tara**

Two hours, four pints of blood, and two crash cart uses later, Tara was tweaking. Her brain was fried, her hands were white from clenching and her eyes were the color they use to be after her Tuesday night binges.

She had assisted the ER doctor through the entire surgery and yet was terrified, even now, to leave his side.

She knew there would be a room full of people who needed to know the status of their prince. And for some strange reason, she knew she needed to be the one to tell them. Hell, she didn't even know what had happened. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

All she _did know_ was that the last few hours had passed by in a series of ups-and-downs so emotional; she'd almost wanted to give up.

But the man she loved, and would always love, lay on that table…fighting for his life.

As she removed her bloody gloves, she finally let her tears fall.

This had been too close. Way too close.

Whatever Jax had gotten himself into nearly took him out for good.

Tara steeled herself for the company she was about to keep and headed for the waiting room.

**Gemma**

Gemma watched Tara take a deep breath and then look at her deep in the eyes.

"He's stable," was all she said. No more, no less.

But Gemma watched as silent tears flowed down both cheeks of the young doctor's face. Gemma new without a doubt that Tara had fought for her son's life, like Gemma would've if she could've.

Tara took another deep breath and walked back out of the room.

Gemma moved to the seat Clay had recently vacated, sat down, and released the breath she had been holding for the last two hours.


End file.
